


A Rational Approach to Love

by ScarletPrussia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reluctant Love, Runaway England, True Love, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrussia/pseuds/ScarletPrussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur isn't like most of the world. He's driven by logic and can't believe that true love, soul mates and love at first sight actually exists. This is where his problem lies, the Idealists who run his world are his polar opposites and he's tired of it. After giving up on love, he now wants an easy life. But then he meets an American who might just make him see love in a new way<br/>USUK, side pairing of France Canada</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at First Sight?

"Yes, I know Francis," Arthur, a dashingly handsome man with an English accent to die for said down the phone. Or at least that's what he thought. In truth he had his flaws that took away from said dashingness, his too large almost black eyebrows dominated his face and that he wasn't the tallest man. However, he considered these traits (or at least the eyebrows anyway) to be his unique selling point. His only complaint was that his straw blond hair refused to lie flat, regardless of how he tried.

"Fine," Arthur sighed after a long pause from the man on the phone. "I'll go with you to this damn dinner tomorrow night but you are not setting me up with anyone."

Loud protests came through the speakers and Arthur was forced to hold the phone away from his ear, much to the curiosity of passersby.

"No! No and if you dare take someone along then I swear I will gut you!" Arthur growled into the phone and after a groan of complaint and sigh followed by a reluctant agreement from the other end he hung up.

Glaring at his phone, he quickly popped it into his pocket and started making his way through the crowded street. He hated how crowded New York gets around Valentines. It was only a week until the dreaded "Day of Love" and Arthur was already starting to feel nauseas with all the couples flaunting their love for each other.

You see Arthur lives in a world that he despises, a world that is divided by two types of people. Idealists and Rationals. See this is where the problem lies. Arthur is a Rational living in a world in which over ninety eight percent of its inhabitants were Idealists. Idealists run the world and whatever they deemed essential they made a priority; he along with his fellow Rationals had to suffer through it. This is also where the two groups varied greatly. Idealists for all intents and purposes love the idea of love and everything it encompasses. For them true love is real and tangible. It's something you would throw your life on the line to protect. Love at first sight was also a common occurrence with new couples formed hourly thanks to the phenomena. For them love is precious and must be honoured above all else. Most importantly though, Idealists believe in soul mates and without one your life is incomplete.

Rationals on the other hand are virtually the opposite. True love doesn't happen in their world. Love at first sight and other everyday occurrences for Idealists just don't exist for them. They value logic and reason above all and are more interested in things and the world around them than finding love. Instead of sacrificing themselves for their loved ones, they would much more likely dedicate themselves to a life that Idealists dismiss as irrelevant. Despite this, it's due to the small minority that their world has advanced so far scientifically. Yes, Idealists had contributed to the world, but the Rationals had moulded it into what it was now. However all of this isn't to say that Rationals don't feel love and don't eventually find someone. They do. A Rational's love is fleeting and slow to start. They are cautious in their approach to relationships and value the more physical aspects more than an Idealist would. Once a Rational's love is won after a long period of time it can be unwavering yet not as cuddly as an average relationship between Idealists. Yet in spite of all this a Rational is also more likely to jump between relationships as they don't believe in a one true love.

Sighing, Arthur stopped to glance across the street and let a small smile grace his face. Just opposite sat a small cafe with what Arthur deemed the "best tea on this side of the Atlantic." After waiting for the traffic light to turn red, he quickened his pace to lessen his wait and after a quick glance at his watch. He needed to as he was already running late for work that could wait until after he had his morning brew. Joining the long queue once inside Arthur fell back into a semblance of normality. His earlier phone call from his childhood friend and one of the few Idealists he knew, had jarred him. Being a Rational in an Idealist world was hard, being a Rational who had just turned twenty five and was not pursuing true love was even harder. He was bombarded with questions almost daily from co-workers, acquaintances and sometimes even strangers as to why he was still single. When he told them he was a Rational he always got the same response; that he "would grow out of it." Honestly Arthur had had enough. The only thing that kept him sane was his tea, his cat Biscuit and his books. Well occasionally the odd trip home helped when he needed other sane people to talk to.

Almost ten minutes had past and Arthur was still in the line and starting to get antsy. Normally it took five minutes to get his tea and be on his merry way. This was getting absurd, but being the English gentleman he was he waited, albeit impatiently. Eventually his turn came and he was confronted with the reason for the delay. Behind the counter and scrambling for the cups, utensils and lids was a bumbling American with shiny golden hair, bright azure eyes hidden behind thin frames and a bobbing piece of hair that stuck straight up at the front of his hair. He stood staring at Arthur, a small cup in one hand and a dirty spoon in the other as the coffee machine erupted in steam. Everything forgotten as he daren't pull his eyes away from the Brit's emerald ones. His jaw slack and eyes wide in shock.

"Umm, I think you should check that machine," Arthur said hesitantly, breaking the American from his stupor to point at the coffee machine behind them.

The American however ignored that, instead desperately choosing to run his hands through his hair and stammer incoherently at him.

"Excuse me... but are you ok?" Arthur tried, now fully aware of the stares and knowing looks that were now directed his way.

"Yea, uh yea I'm uh, I'm better than ok," the man finally answered breathlessly. "Do you know how long I dreamt about meeting you?"

"I don't underst..." Arthur was cut off when the American suddenly cut in.

"Hi, I'm Alfred and I think you're my soul mate," Alfred said with a million watt grin, his hand held out to Arthur.

Arthur could only stare at in shock, his expression almost matching the exact one Alfred had worn a mere few seconds ago. Only Arthur's was riddled with horror.

"No!" was Arthur's only response and he quickly spun on his heel and pushed past the other customers. Leaving a stunned Alfred and near exploding coffee machine behind him.

"Wait!" Alfred called after him and clumsily made to follow.

Arthur could hear shouts and people begging him to wait, he wasn't having any of it. He needed to get as far away as possible.

Once he was finally out in the open he quickly looked around and saw Alfred pleading with his manager through the shop's glass doors and to Arthur's utter dismay, the brunette woman only smiled joyfully and let the man continue. Gritting his teeth, Arthur practically raced across the street between cars and cyclists. The sounds of horns blaring only hindered his progress once he heard Alfred shouting at him again. He was running out of time, he not only had to lose this man and escape the annoyance of letting an Idealist down easily only to have them cry all over his new suit, but he also had to get to work. Then find a new place that made good tea. Oh this day wasn't going well for him.

Eventually after what felt like a marathon through dozens of alleys and down streets Arthur was free. The American was gone and he could carry on with his day. However he was now over an hour late and drenched in sweat with no time to go home and shower. Swearing under his breath he hailed a taxi and set about figuring out a good explanation as to why he was late for his boss.

Yes, today was already a disaster and it wasn't even nine thirty.

The next day wasn't any better as he stared at the restaurant he was supposed to be meeting Francis in. He took a final drag of his cigarette and extinguished it on the smoking pedestal and made his way inside. Walking up to the greeter, he looked around. The place was lavishly decorated with plush red carpets with low lighting, mahogany tables and candles on every table. Expensive paintings hung on every wall and Arthur was reluctant to admit that the Frenchman had exquisite taste in restaurants.

"Party under the name Bonnefoy," he said quickly to the greeter and was led off down a path between the tables to one set out for four with a blond man with shoulder length hair waiting for him.

"Nice to see you actually made it," Francis greeted with a small smirk.

"I doubt I had much of a choice," Arthur retorted and sat himself down beside him, taking more time to check the restaurant.

Francis copied the action with his own crystal blue eyes.

He and Arthur had somehow grown to a strange friendship. They had grown up together after his family moved from Paris to England and despite the world they live in, Francis was the odd one being an Idealist in a Rational community. Despite their very obvious differences the handsome Frenchman with the perfectly trimmed beard and elite fashion taste had become Arthur's go-to person in a lot of matters and vice versa. Arthur couldn't function without Francis and Francis couldn't function without Arthur. Idealists were far too confusing to Arthur without help and Francis needed an honest person in his life to keep him on track. Once leaving their community Francis to his dismay found that the "nice-ness" of Idealists was draining and he much preferred direct honesty in some cases.

"Your trousers are ridiculous," Arthur commented when he finally set eyes on the Frenchman's lavender silk accompanied by a deep purple jacket and speckled light shirt.

"I had a feeling they were but they match his eyes," Francis replied wistfully.

"Right but I must ask, why did you insist I come along to this damn dinner? I thought you Idealists had this love and dating thing covered?" Arthur demanded.

"He's not an Idealist. I wanted you to come because I think the two of you would get along well together," Francis replied calmly.

"And you want to whisk him away on a romantic weekend soon where it's just the two of you."

"Don't be absurd Arthur! I am not a closet pervert like you are!" Francis gasped and stared at his friend.

Arthur snorted at his friend's remark.

"Yes, and that's the one part of the Rational lifestyle you don't partake in," Arthur remarked sarcastically and finally set his eye on the other side of the table. It was set for two more people.

Francis could only stare at him in shock. Yes he had a past of sleeping around but he loved each and every one of his partners. His only problem was that he only ever fell for Rationals and they never wanted anything more than sex. He was just happy to make them happy even if it meant losing them in the future. Now he wanted to change that, he wanted something for the rest of his life.

"Why may I ask is the table set for four?" Arthur's question cut through Francis' thoughts like a hot knife.

"Oh, Mathieu has to take his brother tonight. Apparently he was heartbroken yesterday and refused to leave the house since yesterday morning." Francis explained quickly, taking careful note of how high Arthur's brow raised in suspicion. "And non, I have no intention of setting him up with you."

Arthur didn't have time to reply when the sudden sound of voices came from just behind them. One was begging to leave and the other promising mountains of food and games if he stayed. The voice begging to leave sounded far too familiar as Francis stood to greet them, rushing over to the other side of the table to pull out their seats.

"It's ok Francis," came a quiet voice as the man sat himself down.

Arthur was now staring at his lap as he heard the other plop himself down opposite him. The obviously American man muttering cries of protest and demands of food as he did.

"Don't mind Alfred," the quiet man, Arthur assumed Mathieu, said. "He met his soul mate at his new job yesterday morning and the guy just ran off."

It was then Arthur braved looking up and was once again face to face with the very same Alfred from the cafe. The only difference was that this time he was the one staring in shock while Alfred was sadly looking down into his lap. He cast a quick look at the other man opposite Francis and was surprised to see a slightly paler version of Alfred with longer hair, a longer hair curl and pale almost purple eyes smiling apologetically back at him. Twins, Arthur thought and even more trouble for him.

"That is so tragic, Alfred," Francis soothed, "I'm sure he will be back in tomorrow or another day, the fates are magical like that. He might have been surprised or even a Rational. It sounds exactly like something Arthur here would do."

"Yea dude you're right," Alfred said after a long pause and spared a teary glance at the Frenchman, still somehow avoiding looking at Arthur, well that was until he shut his eyes in a smile and finally turned to face the Brit sitting opposite him. "Hi I'm..." Alfred fell silent as he opened his eyes and stared at Arthur.

Silence was now ringing in their ears until Arthur suddenly slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"No I am not doing this!" he exclaimed loudly and pushed his chair away to get as far from the table as he physically could in as little time.

Realisation dawned on both the Frenchman and his date's face as the events started unfolding in front of them. Arthur was Alfred's soul mate and he had run away. As things clicked in Francis' mind he could faintly hear Arthur's struggle to get away and Alfred's desperate pleas to make him stop. Matthew (his date's correct name without the French spin) could only stare at the proceedings in shock until Francis stood and called to Arthur, successfully stopping the Brit in his tracks.

"Arthur, if you do not sit down at this table now I will tell everyone what happened during Budapest."

His warning hit Arthur like a ton of bricks and he slammed to a stop to glare back at the blond.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oui, I would mon ami, now sit, back, down."

That was all the warning Arthur needed. Shrugging off the attention and pleading stare Alfred still had on him he sat back down and tried to ignore the whispers of the other diners.

Correction, he thought, today was the worst day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it...  
> Ok little bit of background this is actually inspired by real life events, relationships I have been in and a bit of psychology which I will explain in the next chapter cause I don't want to scare people off...  
> Anyways that's all for this chapter and I will (hopefully) see all you dudes in the next chapter!
> 
> Also thanks for reading and don't be afraid to drop a review if you want ^^ I'll be more than happy to answer any questions.  
> Scarlet out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter and to keep my readers included I want to get an idea of where Arthur and Alfred should go on a first date. Any idea is welcome and the more random and stupid, the better. But don't go too stupid now, can't have them running off to the moon in search of aliens only to get lost in a crater or find a Stargate... can't have Arthur killing Alfred. If it gets too stupid, Arthur would lash out and I need to stop typing now....  
> Ok enough from me and enjoy!

Arthur was exhausted. They had only just finished their starter and he already wanted to curl up in his bed with a book and his cat. The entire night thus far had been nothing but a constant barrage of questions and stories from Alfred, whilst Francis and Matthew happily ignored them and talked among themselves. Arthur had to resist the need to throw up whenever he overheard any of Francis's cheesy declarations of adoration for Matthew.

Alfred on the other hand had no problem ignoring them as he was more interested in finding out every last detail about Arthur. He wasn't even put off by the fact that he was only receiving nods and the odd "mmm" as responses.

Eventually Arthur grew tired of the torrent of questions and need for information he wasn't willing to surrender. Reaching into his pockets, he rummaged around until he found his lighter and pack of cigarettes.

"Excuse me for a moment, need a fag," he said quickly and left before the American could protest.

Alfred only sat watching him before mumbling an ok. Confusion written over his face.

"Where is Arthur going?" Matthew suddenly piped up quietly from beside Alfred.

"I dunno, well he said he was going out for a fag but I don't think I heard right..." Alfred explained confusedly and continued to stare after the Brit. "Should I go after him?"

"Ah, oui I forget sometimes that British slang isn't so common here," Francis started with a kind smile. "He just went out for a smoke. So how are things going?"

"Wait, he smokes?" Alfred all but shrieked. "I just asked him if he smoked and he said no." His eyes were wide in shock as the information sank in.

"Oui, he's practically a train," Francis answered then turned his attention towards the door, his brows furrowing slightly. "Alfred, mon ami, if you don't mind me asking. How was he when you were talking?"

"He was uh... no he was ok, I think. I mean he wasn't ignoring me and seemed kinda interested." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Al," Matthew groaned lowly, "you were talking his ear off and didn't let him say anything."

"Was I?" Alfred asked disheartened ever so slightly. "I mean he didn't tell me to stop talking and I guess I was talking for pretty much the entire time and I..." He paused in his sudden downward spiral of despair. "He doesn't like me, does he?" Tears were now starting to form in his eyes and he stared down at his lap. "Why doesn't he like me?"

Matthew and Francis shared a worried look that was cut short by Alfred's next worried words.

"He's not back yet, Mattie he's not back," he yelped and clutched at his hair. "Mattie, I made him run away again." Tears were now starting to furiously spill from his eyes as he broke down.

"No, Al look," Matthew stated calmly, but was ignored until he yanked on Alfred's arm to bring his brother back to reality. Then pointed at the seat Arthur had just left. "He left his jacket, so he has to come back. How about I go out and talk to him while Francis takes you to the bathroom and gets you cleaned up?" He offered kindly and to his eternal relief Alfred agreed.

"Yea, yea dude you're right," Alfred laughed slightly, trying not to let his tattered nerves get to him anymore. "But I'm gonna be the one to talk to him, I'm the hero after all."

Matthew and Francis could only watch in amusement at how his normal, happy demeanour returned and he headed out the door with a vengeance.

"J'ai désole, Matthieu," Francis said hurriedly. "This is all my fault, if I didn't bring Arthur then..."

"Then Alfred would have just spent the rest of the week crying and then stalking the guy," Matthew sighed in French. Easily slipping into the language now they were alone. "Francis, you might have just helped Alfred get over him sooner instead of being let down even worse later on."

Arthur leaned against the wall. He really wished he took his jacket and slipped out instead of leaving it on the seat like a bloody idiot. He had considered leaving it though, but chances were that Francis would have used that as an excuse to send Alfred to his flat with it. That was the last thing he needed. That and there was that lovely warning the damned frog had given him.

"Yo, Artie," came a jarring voice from the direction of the restaurant door and Arthur spun to glare at the American who now stood grinning at him like an idiot. "Just came out to check on you and to... uh you ok dude?"

Arthur had dropped the cigarette and it had hit his hand in the fall. He was trying to ignore the sting of the burn, but the way his face twisted in pain made it hard to conceal his pain.

"Yes I'm bloody fine prat and it's Arthur you git!" Arthur snapped back at him and shook his hand to relieve the pain. Holding it in the light, he finally took the time to examine the area. To his relief, there wasn't an open wound.

"Do you need a bandage for that?" Alfred asked hesitantly, trying to ignore the earlier insult. _Arthur was just hurt, that was all, he didn't mean it_ , he thought to himself.

"No, it's fine. I was just shocked," Arthur answered tiredly and leaned back onto the wall again and stared up at the dark sky. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Alfred was giddy by now, he was talking to Arthur and Arthur was using actual words that weren't "no" or something similar. "I just wanted to check on you, you seemed off inside."

Arthur scoffed at Alfred's reasoning. Of course he was off. Not only was he first forced to be a third wheel to a date he never wanted to be a part of, but it had then turned into a double date with his self proclaimed "soul mate."

"Bloody smashing, Alfred dear," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh good!" Alfred chirped, a happy smile on his face. "For a second there I thought you didn't like me and came out here to get away." He chuckled absentmindedly to himself.

"You really don't get sarcasm do you?" Arthur enquired, an eyebrow raised in confusion and sheer disbelief. He was starting to doubt he had enough patience to even get through the rest of the dinner.

"Kinda, I mean I'm ok with it," Alfred answered quickly. Now he was starting to get nervous again. Yes, he was bad at reading the atmosphere, yes he was bad at reading between the lines and yes he wasn't good at sarcasm. But there was no way Arthur was going to be sarcastic to him now, right? They were finally talking and it was only a matter of time until they had their romance and everything fell into place. Right?

"Obviously," Arthur stated blankly, "right, I suppose we should head back in before Francis scares off your brother with his incessant talk about romance."

"Yea, good idea, but romance is amazing and why wouldn't you want to talk about it?" Alfred countered. He was met with a swift glare. Obviously Arthur was the type of Rational that barely even considered any of the things Idealists held important. Which only served to make Alfred's life so much more difficult.

"Lets save that talk for later, I'd much rather get our main course now," Arthur told him and swiftly led the way inside.

"Yes sir!" Alfred agreed cheerfully. He was far too happy to acknowledge Arthur's bad mood. The Englishman had just said they were going to talk later and that meant more chances for Alfred to sweep him off his feet! There was no way Alfred wouldn't be excited about that.

When they returned to their table Arthur froze at the scene in front of him. Francis was starting to lean over the table towards Matthew; his eyes glossed over in a look Arthur had seen directed at so many of the Frenchman's failed loves. Matthew on the other hand was reclined back into his chair, relaxed with a faint smile on his face. Apparently oblivious to the fact that Francis was falling for him harder and faster than Arthur had even thought possible from the man.

"Right lads, we're back and how about we see where our food is?" Arthur declared and took his seat again beside Francis.

Alfred retook his seat, a slight hop in his step and eyes glazed over as he watched Arthur call over a waitress for an update of their food.

"Al," Matthew broke him out of his daydream with a whisper. "So what happened out there?"

"He loves me Mattie and we're gonna talk later and he's gonna tell me and we're gonna get married and have..." Alfred whispered back enthusiastically, almost throwing his arms into the air as he did so. However Matthew caught his arms as he was about to get too excited and forced him to calm down.

"Don't get too excited Al," Matthew warned him with a smile.

"But it's gonna happen and you're gonna marry Francis cause he loves you," Alfred retorted with a pout. There was no way things could go badly from here on out.

"I... uh no we won't! I have other things to worry about instead of a relationship and I don't really need one, especially not a serious one with..." Matthew flustered and turned a scarlet shade of red.

"Then why did you come here?" Alfred's question had forced his brother into silence.

"Just, just shut up!" Matthew cried in protest and slapped his hand onto Alfred's mouth. "Don't say another word."

Alfred just licked his hand then grinned his mega-watt smile. "Sure thing bro!"

Matthew whipped his hand back in disgust and wiped it on his trousers. Turning back towards their dates, he froze when he realised they had been watching them closely. Francis with a smirk on his lips and Arthur trying not to look utterly appalled.

"How about we eat?" Francis suggested and it was only then the brothers realised that their food had arrived and the other two had in fact been waiting.

As if commanded by an angry relative, Matthew instantly obeyed and the group fell into silence. Cold, numbing and never ending silence that threatened to strangle Alfred with the amount of questions he still had. However he wasn't the one to break it.

"So," Arthur started and Alfred's head snapped up to meet his gaze, a hopeful smile playing on his lips. "I suppose I should at the very least pretend I'm enjoying myself," he continued, taking careful note of Alfred's oh so innocent face and sent a sideway glare at an even more innocent looking Francis. "How many years separate you two?"

Alfred and Matthew blinked as the question sank in before erupting into thunderous laughter. Matthew's laughter was much more subdued in comparison.

"Dude we're twins!" Alfred said between howls of laughter.

"But... didn't you mention you had different birthdays earlier?"

Alfred's eyebrow shot up as he realised that not only did he mention that he and Matthew were brothers, but it was only in passing. Meaning Arthur was paying attention to him!

"I was born five minutes to midnight on the third of July and Al was born a few minutes after on the fourth," Matthew supplied quietly. Any form of embarrassment from earlier had now vanished and was replaced by what Arthur assumed was his normal shyness.

"Yea, but here's the cool part," Alfred interjected excitedly. "We were born in different countries. I'm obviously American and Mattie is Canadian."

Arthur and Francis were both stunned. Twins with different birthdays was one thing, but twins with different birthdays and nationalities was another thing entirely.

"Yea, see here's the thing. Our mom was out on a family trip in Canada and we decided to say hi a month early. So when they were coming back to the good old U.S. of A, mom went into labour and Mattie was born in Canada while I was born in America. Apparently they were on a plane back and Mattie was born right before we crossed into America. So that's the story, pretty neat, huh?"

Both Arthur and Francis were staring at them in shock. That story wasn't possible, right. There was no way that would have allowed Matthew to be identified as Canadian. It was much too vague.

"But that's impossible, both your parents are American, right? And how in the bloody hell did your mother get on the plane if she was that heavily pregnant?" Arthur gasped, still unable to comprehend the story.

"Yea, well no actually our mom's Canadian and our dad's American. Oh and they were on a private jet too," Alfred explained, quickly moving on from the "private jet" part that made both the Europeans raise their brows in confusion. The smile on his face was growing ever larger along with the terrible feeling bubbling up in Arthur's guy on seeing it. "But yea, Canadia was awesome and then decided that Mattie could have dual nationality."

"Canadia isn't a country Al..." Matthew muttered beside him but was unheard as Alfred's attention seemed to have been swept up by Arthur. The young American unable to take his eyes away from the Englishman. The earlier remark about the private jet and the questions that obviously littered the Europeans' faces blissfully left ignored.

"So now that we're finally talking!" Alfred declared happily much to the annoyance of both Arthur and Matthew. Francis sent the quiet Canadian a comforting smile from across the table and reached out to grip his hands. Matthew wasn't too happy to feel his heart flutter then calm. "What do you do Artie? Aside being adorably British and grumpy, that is."

Arthur had to force himself not to get angry at the man or gag, he really did and through some sheer miracle he managed to withhold a scathing remark and just glared ever so slightly.

"I run a chain book store, it's not too big at the moment but we're looking to expand," he replied coolly and set his hands onto the table in front of him. Alfred had brought up his work, which meant he was all about business now. He could play nice when it was all about business, Francis's earlier threat still near the forefront of his mind. He only had to get through the significantly smaller portion of the evening now without killing the blond. He could do it. He hoped.

His hopes were instantly shattered faster than a glass hitting concrete.

"That's so cool, do you publish comics?" Alfred asked enthusiastically. "I don't read a lot but I love comics!"

Arthur wanted to slap him. He really, really wanted to slap him.

"No..." he started slowly, desperately trying to control his breathing. "Why in the heavens would we publish such literary trash? We don't even publish books! We sell them!"

"Blasphemy!" Alfred exclaimed in horror, his jaw hanging slack in shock. "Comics are amazing and they teach you about honour and friendship and power and courage and, and... loadsa stuff books don't teach you!"

Arthur stared at him in a mixture of pity and annoyance.

"And," Alfred continued, "they have pictures and books only have boring words!" He sat back and crossed his arms in triumph; almost certain he had won the "debate" as he now considered it.

"Yes because those boring words don't tell stories so vastly superior to comics," Arthur muttered in anger. He couldn't believe it. This _pup_ , was insulting one of his greatest loves. How dare he do such a thing? "Actually if you're so certain comics are better than books prove it." A menacing glint suddenly lighting his eyes up as he uttered the challenge, there was no way Alfred could win this.

Alfred took a moment to consider, doubt flashed across his face for a mere second before a startling bright smile broke out across his face. "Deal! And I know just the comic to prove it."

Arthur copied Alfred's earlier motions and reclined back into his chair, raising his eyebrow at the younger man's acceptance.

"Yea, you just need to read the Killing Joke or V for Vendetta... actually you're a Brit, read V for Vendetta. You'll love it." He fluttered his eyelashes innocently at the blond, hoping against hope that the apparently stodgy man hadn't seen the movie.

"Fine... but you have to read 1984 or The Call of the Wild. I'm being nice to you and letting you choose, can't have you stressing yourself out too much over some of the _words_." The last word fell off his tongue like venom, almost like he was daring it to hurt Alfred.

"Wait, isn't that the movie about the dog and wolves? Call of the Wild?"Alfred asked after they shook hands cementing their bet, a look of realisation suddenly dawning on his face.

"Yes but the book is much better," Arthur answered casually. Books were always better than their movie counterparts. This was a fact Arthur had seen proven true far too many times to even be bothered counting.

"If you say so!" Alfred chirped. "So, do we order desserts now?"

It was only then that Arthur realised that their plates had been cleared and a waitress stood patiently waiting for them to finish talking.

"Oh um, yes I suppose," he stammered, a red haze forming across his cheeks. He hadn't even realised they were talking for so long or eaten his meal. Worst of all, Francis was sending him a knowing look, one Arthur wished he could knock off the smug man's face. He quickly reached for the dessert menu and scanned through it, choosing out something almost immediately and hoping that no-one had noticed his embarrassment.

Alfred could barely take his eyes off Arthur. He had done it, he had actually gotten the stuffy Brit to talk! He could barely contain himself, but he had to. Rationals were strange jumpy creatures when it came to the important things so he had to take things slowly. Keep talking to him, be his friend, make him like him, then, then after all that hard work they could go on a date, laugh over silly things, hold hands and then finally... His face lit up a bright red. His mind was racing and now more than ever, his future with Arthur was already becoming visible. No longer would he be searching for his true love, no longer will he stare out into the rain in contemplation. No, from now on he didn't have to worry. His happy ever after was already unfolding in front of him, begging for him to take it.

"Al," Matthew's voice cut through his thoughts like a searing knife through ice. "Aren't you gonna get dessert?"

 _Shit,_ Alfred thought, he had zoned out and now he was sure Arthur knew he was thinking about them. But there was no way the Englishman could have read his mind, right? However the analytical stare Arthur was giving him told him otherwise.

"Yea, I'll get the..." he quickly scanned through the menu and gave his order then fixed his usual smile to his face.

"You ok?" Matthew asked, concern riddled on his face. He cast Arthur a wary look as the Europeans started up a conversation amongst themselves once again.

"Yea dude, better than ok," he replied cheerfully.

The rest of the meal passed quickly with a few small conversations filling the silence. Alfred noted sadly that Arthur was more interested in talking to Matthew for some of it, leaving him and Francis to stew in jealousy. He listened in a mixture of boredom, annoyance and enthrallment as Arthur spoke. Well, he was mostly annoyed that Arthur seemed fascinated at how his and Matthew's parents were a Rational/Idealist couple and how Matthew was raised among Idealists. Apparently Arthur found the idea enthralling and captivating and was completely surprised at how Matthew could "put up" with all the Idealist mentalities.

As they were walking down the footpath after leaving the restaurant, Francis pulling Matthew ahead (and away from Arthur), Alfred couldn't help but glance at the shorter man who remained a few steps ahead of him. He had to talk to Arthur again. He had to do something if he wanted the Brit to see him again... Suddenly his mind clicked into place. He had an idea and it was flawless. The comics they were talking about earlier.

"So Artie," Alfred drawled as casually as he could.

"It's Arthur," Arthur quickly reprimanded without even so much as a glance back.

"Oh, yea. Well I was thinking; I could lend you those comics if you want..."

This time Arthur stopped. Tilting his head back to fix the American with a look Alfred couldn't quite comprehend.

"And you promise they won't be a waste of time?"

"Dude, trust me on this, you'll love them!"

Arthur took a moment to consider his answer then nodded. "Fine, but if they're absolute shit you have to read two more books of my choice."

"Deal." Alfred stuck his hand out in front of him and grasped Arthur's in a firm shake. "We live not too far from here, so it should be too hard to drop in and get them."

"Well then lead on, I think Francis is trying to get a taxi as we speak, well that is in between trying to convince your brother to marry him." Arthur commented and turned his attention away from Alfred just in time to miss Alfred smile happily at the forming couple ahead of them.

True to Arthur's words, Francis had hailed a taxi within a minute and they were on their way to the twin's house. Unfortunately for Arthur however, he was crammed into the backseat beside Francis and Matthew.

The five minute drive felt like hours as Francis whispered sweet nothings into Matthew's ear. The accompanying giggles and/or sighs told Arthur that Francis was both succeeding and failing spectacularly. When they finally pulled up outside a small apartment complex Alfred bolted from the car after leaving instructions to the driver to wait, Matthew following behind after a long delay.

"He seems very infatuated with you, mon ami," Francis said almost to the air.

Arthur didn't answer; there was nothing he could say.

"And you agreed to borrow his comics, very silly of you."

Still no answer.

"He is just using this to meet you again."

Arthur flinched at the statement. A part of his mind had warned him not to accept the American's offer, but he couldn't. He was given a challenge and he had to accept it and win. Suddenly Alfred appeared at the door and nearly wrenched it from its hinges.

"Sorry that took so long, I forgot where I left them," he gasped and shoved the two comics into Arthur's hand. "You'll love them and just drop them back when you can."

Arthur gaped in shock. One minute he was deep in contemplation, the next he was being bombarded with comics by the American who seemed to appear from mid air.

"But how will he get them back to you without your number?" Francis cut Arthur off as he was about to talk. The British man glared at him, his jaw slack and threatening him with death with his eyes.

"You're right! Here," Alfred pulled a piece of paper from his jeans pocket and scribbled on it with a pen he magically procured. "Now you can give me a call or text if you want to..." Arthur just turned his glare towards Alfred. "Right... then yea just let me know what you think."

"Very well," Arthur conceded, his voice measurably calm and distant. "These better be worth my time."

"Oh they will be, trust me," Alfred affirmed with a large grin before falling silent, as if waiting for Arthur to say something else.

Francis could only sit back and watch with the same amused grin he had worn for a majority of the night. He was going to have to step in again. Alfred was waiting for a sign, something to tell him Arthur was interested. Arthur on the other hand was only waiting for Alfred to close to door and leave. Neither were seemingly picking up on the other person's intention either which only made things so much worse.

"Alfred," Francis started with a sigh, "if you stop by this address," he leaned over Arthur to pass the American a business card, "then you can get the books off Arthur tomorrow."

"Dude that's awesome and thanks. Anyway gotta run now. Tonight was fun, lets do it again sometime Artie." With a wink and a wave he shut the door and ran off. His hopes higher than they had been since he first laid eyes on the aloof Brit.

"You gave him my business card?" Arthur demanded once the taxi had rejoined the traffic. "Why in the bloody hell do you even have that?"

Francis wasn't answering. There was nothing he could say to quench the raging Brit's anger. Instead he contented himself on knowing that maybe, just maybe he had brought the two together while also making his and Matthew's relationship that much stronger. Not bad results for a dinner he thought was going to be a disaster.

...

_End of chapter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I promised that I would explain the reasons behind the ideas in this fic and the world. I am slightly obsessed with an area of psychology known as MBTI. It's a guide to how a person will react given 4 letters that identify their dominant traits. There are 16 types in total in this and they are separated into 4 categories known as Idealist, Guardian, Artisan and Rational. Each category's four types all act differently and think differently however they share common traits. So to bring it down to two categories was easy as I could just use Arthur and Alfred's types.
> 
> Arthur is typed as a Rational while Alfred is an Idealist. To keep it simple I combined some Guardian qualities with the Rational category and then combined any remaining traits not in the Rational category with the Idealist one. Leaving only two so things would be simple and easy to work with. What also made it easier is that Rationals are actually in the minority in relation to the other types.
> 
> That just left implementing the world and making it believable and ensuring that Arthur didn't just come off as an ass. That was the last thing I want to do considering that Rationals just aren't as taken by emotional displays, ideas etc as the other categories. Also I class as a Rational and it gets tiring hearing about how cold and harsh we are... so that's where the idea came from and some of the driving forces behind this fic! :D
> 
> If you're interested in looking up MBTI just do a google search. You'll find loads of info and after a quick test, your own type, don't bother paying for one. The free ones are pretty good and accurately got mines which was then confirmed by an actual psychologist. There are even pages dedicated to sorting out anime characters into their types which is cool. I'm a super curious ENTP who just happens to share a type with Iron Man, Deadpool and Captain Jack Sparrow who also needs to tell everyone awesome stuff (or at least stuff I find awesome) if anyone's wondering... probably not >.>  
> That's it for me and hope everyone enjoyed this and my explanation on the world is ok... my mind is running a million miles an hour with irrelevant stuff that is hard to filter atm...  
> Anyways, Scarlet out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter but I had to get it updated soon. I haven't had time to proof read this as much as I wanted to, so if you see anything that's incorrect or some repetition/something that doesn't make sense, point it out so I can fix it ^^
> 
> Oh and if anyone has an idea on a good first date (or wannabe first date on Alfred's part) let me know :D Actually any ideas for little things that they can do together date wise would be amazing!
> 
> Anyways, enough from me and enjoy!

Arthur groaned silently as he passed by the tea shop, stopping only momentarily to gaze longingly in the window. He couldn't go in, not with that serving in there. So he carried on as if his morning brew wasn't the only thing that made him an almost bearable human being in the morning. He hated the fact that he was so reliant on that one shop and that the horror that was served in his office never made a dent on his morning bear-ness.

Walking through the automatic doors to his workplace's building he didn't even bother acknowledging the receptionist. Normally he would, after all he wasn't raised with utmost manners and fantastic etiquette not to, but today was different. He just had a disastrous night and it was probably going to haunt him for a long time. Or at least until he somehow returned those blasted comics Alfred had given him. Dear god, only just thinking the name made his insides squirm uncomfortably. Like they wanted to jump out of his body and flee across a busy highway. _Yes_ , he thought. Today was going to be a bloody fantastic day and to his utter surprise it seemed like it was going to be.

When he finally got started into his work he quickly realised his day wasn’t going to be as disastrous as he had earlier assumed. His earlier swearing at how awful the tea was in his workplace was unneeded as for some insane reason they had actually tracked down decent teabags. Not that garbage most Americans put in ice. The workload wasn't too bad either. He was able to dredge his way through a mountain of paperwork, assign a new manager to a local branch of a new book shop and even shout a few commands at his staff. It was actually a great day until lunch hit and the worst case scenario hit.

He was leaving the building to meet a friend from Japan to discuss a business opportunity when it happened. A massive beast of a black, brown and white dog appeared from nowhere and almost knocked him straight into an oncoming taxi as it leapt on the Englishman and drowned him in mud. Arthur glare down at the dog that by now had his front paws resting on his chest, the mutt’s eyes brimmed with joy as he stood against the Brit. Suddenly the dog leapt to his side and started biting at the briefcase, desperately trying to pull it away from the man.

"Would you fuck off you bloody..." he stopped dead when the dog froze and turned to him, his head tilted in confusion. "I swear dogs are idiots sometimes."

Arthur instantly regretted it as the dog suddenly snatched his briefcase and fled down the footpath, swerving in between pedestrians.

"Somebody please stop that dog!" Arthur yelled as he gave chase. To his utter despair his pleas for help were left unanswered as he scrambled after the gargantuan beast.

Etiquette and manners be damned, he was getting back that briefcase if it was the last thing he would do. It felt like a lifetime of running and his side was starting to ache with a cruel sharp stitch before the dog turned off a corner and vanished into a park. Arthur desperately searched between the trees and paths but couldn't find anything. That was until a dog suddenly barked and pushed past him, this time successfully knocking him to his ass and drowning him in muddy water. Arthur sat momentarily shocked and unable to move at the thought of his pristine suit, something he paid over a thousand dollars was now ruined.

"Dude, where'd you find this?" came a cheerful voice that filled Arthur with dread. No, he thought, there's no possible way that he could be here. _I mean, he's supposed to be working today, right?_ He thought, his mind racing on all the other options that might have been available to him.

"Come on boy, give it over." Came the voice again, this time followed by a playful bark and rustling like the dog had taken that opportunity to run through several more bushes.

Arthur was now considering giving the briefcase up to the fates. He didn't need all those important files. No, he'd be completely fine without all those incredibly important, one of a kind, completely confidential and make or break files... He needed those files back. Silently, he pushed himself from the ground and almost tiptoed to hide behind a tree. A flash of blond hair alerted him to his worst fears. He once again had to deal with Alfred and now he had to do it covered in dirt and looking utterly dishevelled. Wait, why did he care about his appearance now?

"I said gimme that briefcase!" Alfred ordered in an almost playful tone.

The dog immediately obeyed and dropped the black leather at his feet for Alfred to sweep up into his hands.

"Good boy! Now lemme see who owns this thing so we can get it back," he murmured just loud enough for Arthur to hear, the following gasp was also loud enough for Arthur to hear and to almost send the Brit running.

"Whoa, how in the hell did you find this?" He yelped and pulled out two comics, the very comics he had given Arthur the night before. "And dude... these documents look really important... we should probably get them back to him."

The dog barked happily as if understanding what the American had said. Arthur put it down to how infuriatingly happy the blond sounded but Alfred appeared to believe the opposite.

"I know bro, but a Hero's gotta do what a hero's gotta do. Now c'mere ‘til I put your leash back on. Can't take you into a big office building and can't walk you through the city without one."

With that he snapped the leash onto the collar and they set off, leaving Arthur completely awestruck in his hiding spot as he watched the pair go, Alfred occasionally talking to the brute of a dog and the dog apparently reacting.

"I need to call Kiku and rearrange our meeting then go home and get..." Arthur mumbled but then stopped. His keys were in that briefcase along with his phone. To make matters worse their planned lunch was drawing closer and he had two choices. Either stop Alfred now and get the briefcase back or get back to his office before Alfred, get changed into the spare suit he kept in his office and then sneak out without the American or his staff seeing him.

He gulped as reality sank in. He had to go to with the second option. The first one was far too risky. Slowly, he pried himself from the branches that had somehow entrapped him and made his way after the man and his dog. Keeping a respectable and completely inconspicuous distance of course and if luck would have it. Pass the man and never have to acknowledge what would have been a very awkward meeting. As he followed Alfred he quickly realised that his plan wasn’t working. The American was walking far too fast and taking all the shortcuts to his building. There was no way he could have snuck past and hid from sight. So he settled on another one. Stay behind them and wait out in a hidden location until he left.

Yes, he thought, this would work. However what he hadn't accounted for was the inevitable. He had heard Alfred saying about how he couldn't take his dog inside, what he didn't consider would be that he would leave the thing at the front door. Right where Arthur had intended to hide. Nor did he consider that Alfred would charm his way into being allowed to wait upstairs. In his office...

Arthur was really and truly starting to hate this guy. So, there he was. Standing stock still and staring at his office building, completely unable to do anything or think of a plan of action. Either he abandon the plan entirely or go through with it in the hopes that maybe, just maybe Alfred wouldn't make a big deal of seeing him and understand how busy he was... maybe. With a sigh he set one foot in front of the other in a vague attempt to move and make his way inside. What happened though was the complete opposite. Instead of walking past the now barking dog (he really must put a rule that bans dogs from the immediate vicinity of the building doors) he turned and started marching down the street in the opposite direction until a sudden small cough caught his attention.

"Soooo," drawled that oh so typical American accent, "watcha doing out here?"

Arthur froze, unable to do anything. That was until the dog suddenly barrelled into him and almost sent him tumbling to the ground, again.

"Dammit Mister Mxyzptlk!" Alfred swore and pulled the dog back by the leash. "Sorry 'bout that, man. He just gets really excited about meeting new people.”

Arthur just glared down at the beast, secretly wishing the dog's imminent demise. He didn't like dogs, especially massive idiotic ones like this one.

"Oh, yea!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed and reached into his messenger bag. "Here, this little guy found it somewhere and I kinda had ta have a peak inside to see who owned it and voila! There was your wallet and the comics I leant you!" A huge grin sat on his face as he held the now drenched and torn briefcase out in front of him. "Some of the papers got a little ripped up and there might be dog slobber on them, but it should dry off in no time."

Arthur decided it was now Alfred's turn to feel the scorn of his glare. It didn't work. Alfred instead chose to ignore the deathly stare and focus on Arthur's now ruined suit. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"What happened to me? Are you seriously asking me what happened? Why don't you ask that bloody monster of a dog!"

"Artie... dogs can't talk." Arthur deadpanned in response.

"He's Mister Mxyzptlk! You know... because I'm a hero and he's a tricky dog who always gets off his leash. Oh and I tricked him into letting me rescue him too when he got stuck down a drain when he was a puppy. It's all cool now though, right Mister?" He cooed the last part the dog's ears instantly perked and he jumped up to cover Alfred's face in slobber. Arthur wanted to retch.

"I don't bloody care about the dog!" Arthur snapped and pulled the briefcase from Al's hands. "And it was that thing that ruined this suit!"

Arthur held an accusatory finger out at the dog who only turned around the find out what Arthur was pointing at. Arthur was starting to see a resemblance between the dog and his master.

"So that's where he got off to," Alfred laughed in relief. "He musta smelt the comics and decided to get them back. He likes getting my stuff sometimes, he's a smart dog."

Arthur scoffed at the statement. Suddenly they heard a small cough behind them and Arthur felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Spinning, Arthur gasped to see his friend and business colleague, Kiku Honda standing there. Confusion and shock clear on his face. _Yes,_ Arthur thought, _today really is a terrible day after all._

**Author's Note:**

> So... this wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it...  
> Ok little bit of background this is actually inspired by real life events, relationships I have been in and a bit of psychology which I will explain in the next chapter cause I don't want to scare people off...  
> Anyways that's all for this chapter and I will (hopefully) see all you dudes in the next chapter!
> 
> Also thanks for reading and don't be afraid to drop a review if you want ^^ I'll be more than happy to answer any questions.  
> Scarlet out!


End file.
